User talk:FinalRest
Clean space to destroy! 13:45, January 8, 2015 (UTC)}} 18:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC)}} 15:20, January 23, 2015 (UTC)}} 17:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC)}} 14:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC)}} 04:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC)}} 12:39, February 24, 2015 (UTC)}} Connection Between Friends 22:43, January 8, 2015 (UTC) |LarxeneHappy= Hey FR, nice to see you. :) Just tell me when you plan to go, OK? That way, I don't start worrying that something has happened to you! *Worries far too much for his own good* If you can't, I'll understand. These things aren't always possible. ...and I'm extraordinarily grateful for the help. The boxes in the top five list were my own creation, but they came from your having told me what the {|, 00:26, January 24, 2015 (UTC) |TearHappy= Ah yes... Being drawn back to a homely place is always nice, eh? I see... Then I shan't press for absence notices, but will rest in the knowledge that you are safe and well, and will return to the wiki soon enough to send me a message. ^^ *Relaxes I'm not sure... I've been off and on with coughs, colds and all sorts of illnesses these past few months - something that I've never had a problem with before...I suppose the stress that I've been through as well as the distinct lack of sleep has finally caught up to me, and I'm paying with a low immune system. Sigh... Your Christmas sounds as if it followed the exact same trend as my birthday in terms of highs and lows. The times of day even correspond! I understand that mentality. I do enjoy Christmas, but I don't go crazy about it. The whole commercialisation of it from the end of September onward drags me into this 'Can't we get rid of all the nonsense Christmas hype now' attitude... Ah, 'awful' doesn't sound good, FR. I know what that's like well enough heh... As for the trip to China, that really does sound exciting! I've been out of the country before...thrice, but never on my own. I think I'd find that a little daunting, but it'll likely happen one day... Forgive me if I asked this before, but what is it that you're doing right now in terms of studies or work? You are under no obligation to tell me if you don't wish to. That's my lack of image skills staring you right in the face there haha... *Smiles sadly* I would have removed it if I possessed the skills, but all the image-proficient people that I know online were all in line to receive the box, a message and the image... I found the image on google, admittedly, and I thought it looked sufficiently Christmasy, so I used it, regardless of the text... Hey, being Roxas isn't that bad, is it? I mean, he's friendly, kind and huggable... I admit, my original thought was of the flabby Disney queen, but on reconsideration, perhaps you'd be better off as the pretty one...to match your shining personality. xD Now you mention it, I have never jumped from a diving board in my life, for all the time I have been swimming... Not once... That'll be going on my 'list of things to do in my life'. Ahhh, the calm before the storm... Until next time, my friend. :) }} 23:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasSmug= Ah, fortunately I'm a tad more resistant than that normally. My constant tiredness over the past six months has led to my immune system being fairly low though. You have my sympathies...from the heart. (Do not imagine that quote in the voice that it was originally spoken...) Ahh, I see. That's not all that daunting then. Well, unless the family turns out not to like the person that their daughter/son has brought home, then it becomes a tad awkward... I'm glad it went well though. I understand, and that sounds to me like an honourable enough task to be spending your days doing. I'd love to hear, if you would be willing to share. What kind of courses? :) Eh, I could have, but... *Looks around awkwardly* I wanted it to look nice, and me touching the image would have most likely have ended in disaster. However, she is at least a developed character... If the flabby queen from Kingdom Hearts was developed, then I am sure that you would dislike her just as much, if not more... As an Alice in Wonderland fan, I'd expect you to be able to judge on that one though... I've swum since I was a young child, and competitively since the age of eleven or so... I suppose it is a little strange, however, none of the pools that I've trained in over the years have had a diving board heh... That might partly explain it. I have visited places with diving boards for competitions, but nothing else. I think I'd be able to work myself up to doing it...just about... I know you might not be able to reply to this soon, so know that I'll be awaiting the time for your reply's coming eagerly! }} 12:55, February 21, 2015 (UTC) |ZexionSolemn= I'd never delete your section! The worst I'd ever do was archive it heh... I can tell you now that I would hate that. Having everyone looking at me all of the time would freak me out heh... That's good for her though, that they were protective of her. I'm asking if you're telling... ^^ I see, well...maths is always useful in many areas of life - I'm sure you won't regret taking it if you do. Personally, right now, I'm taking my high school courses, although my situation is a little screwed up due to my not being accepted into any unis. More courses next year for too heh... You're jesting, right? xD The only thing that I can do with images is to put text on top of them and the usual resize and crop... Everything else...no. I'd never know where to start or what to do, or what programs to use. Well, if you were to assume a 'Queen of Hearts' role, I'm sure you'd do a heck of a lot of a better job than those two. Not to mention that you'd be nicer and likely more...rational? (Just referring to the KH one here...) Interesting... Like you, I was raised in water, although I don't live near to the sea. (The closest sea to me as such is about two hours away.) I had swimming lessons from an early age, and never really stopped swimming. I can understand that though. Not everyone will develop at the same rate as other people do. It is difficult, but I'm only at county (Almost regional) level here, and I don't live near enough to the pool to be able to go down every morning to train. I would if I could, but alas no... There are people that do it every day, but my training is still difficult all the same. Works you hard every time, and you're always tired by the end if you've done the whole thing... That's exactly how I feel. Wouldn't volunteer, but would definitely do it if asked to. Again, I'd also have to know about the depth of the water - my parents always warned me about that if ever I jumped off of a cliff into a pool or similar... I'm planning to buy the 1.5 and 2.5 HD ReMIX Soundtracks today, so I'll soon be able to start work uploading files and adding them to tables. There will be many, many more than last time around... }} Someone did some archiving..... RUIN!!! >:D Calming British accent, eh Roxxy? *coughs loudly* I'm watching! ^^ 07:15, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Ohhhh go away you Boshted xP 22:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Calming Waves... 21:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) |TearHappy= *Lifts FR up gently before handing her a face massage machine* Hehe, it's much more than I was expecting for a birthday present; I was a little shocked when I logged on, what with Chain's confusing message (I didn't have a clue what he was going on about until I clicked the link) and the mysteriousness of it all... Not only do you folks give me fu, but also make me a staff member, and all in the space of less than a month. It's almost too much to cope with! ...and hey, I thought you folks would have a large supply of Keyblade, what with this storage room existing... Anyhow, I appreciate the gift very much, and you have my grateful thanks, my friend, along with the other admins too. To me, your business hat refers to you transforming into the Queen of Hearts heh... For avatar, I presume you're referring to the picture that goes on the staff page, along with the blurb? Eh, either way, I'll tell you what I'd like, though I feel bad for choosing my favourite character, seeing as at least two people have used the same one, and both of them are named after him. So yes, if you can find an unused picture of Roxas, I'd like him (I'll trust your picture choice, as any picture of him is good for me). If not, then I could give you another person. Icon, hmmm... It took me a while to come up with an answer to this one for you... If possible though, I'd like some sort of circular (spherical) orb, with swirls following the shape or the orb. That might not make much sense to you, but I'll let you try to do whatever you interpret that as... For the color scheme, again, I feel a tad bad due to other people having similar things, but I'd like some sort of dark (deep) blue if possible. Monotype Corsiva for the font scheme. If not, then I can give you another color which would be a little less similar to other people's. Haha, it's still my birthday here. I have about two and a half hours left of the day itself, but I was actually born at 7:25 AM, so there's still quite a bit of time left if you look at it that way. I shall speak to you soon, FR. Stay safe! }} Ahem hey FR I can take the boys request off your hands hahaha I'd be more than happy to make his staff image if you'd like. 22:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) br I added the BR tags on the gallery because it would look better in the Wikia skin. Kikonu (talk) 17:28, January 26, 2015 (UTC) A Marker?! 21:19, February 12, 2015 (UTC) |LarxeneAngry= Eh, the only reason I did it like that was because Aqua has been the FA before, and Ventus hasn't, so that way, it wouldn't mess with the page. I'll change it if I must, but we are already quite a way through the month heh... I'll reply to your other message soon... }} 21:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasAccepting= I've changed it on the template to add option tags for it to switch between the previously featured Aqua article and the picture, but I'm not entirely sure if it worked... If you could take a look at it, I'd be grateful heh... }} That looks great! I'm happy with that. Having the previous Aqua FA on the FM was looking a little strange, especially with there being one for Vent there. Nice work as always, FR. I'll be reply to our usual conversation soon. :) 11:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Jimminy's Journal Hi there! Just wanted to let you know, that on the main page, the latest entry of the journal says January 2014, when in reality it should be 2015. I'd edit it myself if the section wasn't blocked for me. Hope to have been helpful! IRC Hey, just hoping I could speak to you on the IRC sometime soon regarding the magazine. When's a good time for you? KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 05:39, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Is Friday evening, sometime after 8:00 PM MST ok? (I think that's about 2:00 AM UTC, but I'm not entirely sure). Also, happy birthday!!!! KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 21:33, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, if that's ok with you. KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 00:42, February 21, 2015 (UTC) A certain section for a certain time of the year 09:19, February 19, 2015 (UTC)|excited= The date is Wednesday, February 18th 2015. The weather outside is that of a cold, snowy, and blustery blizzard. But for someone in particular, today is more than just a chilly filled hump day. For FinalRest, today is her birthday, her 20th to be exact. She just got off her bike from dropping her siblings off to school. Even though it is her birthday, that does not mean she gets to sleep in. You see, her parents were out of town and, being the oldest of 3 sisters, was tasked with holding down the nest while her parents were away. After walking inside, she had a gander at the disarray of clutter around her, and being the procrastinator that she was, decided it was time to go back to bed without a second thought. So she hung up her coat, took off her winter boots and slugged her way back towards her room. As she was meandering her way to her bedstead, her foot had taken upon itself to get itself caught in a jump rope that had been tangled on the floor for several days, which, much to her disheartenment, caused her to descend towards the Earth. But this only occurred after her head had been struck by the door frame. How unfortunate. In pain, she rolled around and held her head until the immediate pain had dissipated. Tired and frustrated, she heads for the washroom to lessen the pain and diminish the bruise on her forehead. After applying the cream, she once again makes her way to her room, but only to discover that she had not yet eaten breakfast. Not having the energy to make anything overly complicated, she grabs the last two pieces of bread and puts them in the toaster. But much to her surprise, she discovers that the jam is not in the refrigerator door where it normally is. FinalRest knew that Mother had bought some before she'd left, and they had not used enough jam for it to be completely gone just quite yet. She suddenly spotted it behind the drinks. One of her sisters must've put it in the wrong spot. How ignorant of her. She reached for it, but couldn't quite reach it. She would only be able to reach it if she were to take out all of the beverages first, and then grab the jam. But because she was lazy, she decided to have butter on her toast instead. Because the butter was new, it took her a few minutes to get the lid off of the container. After realizing her success, she began smelling smoke. She looked at the toaster and saw that a rather medium-sized fire had taken over her small-sized breakfast. Reacting as quickly as possible, she grabbed a fire hydrant and put out the flames, destroying her already charred meal in the process. Thank God for Poptarts and fruit. After being shocked so many times in so little time, FinalRest was no longer sleepy. And since her parents didn't pay the internet bill before they had left, she went to go read a book. She went to her chair, sat down, and began reading. Maybe she could gain some intelligence from a book. As FR sits quietly reading her book, most likely about world domination, she suddenly hears what sounds like a foghorn outside. Confused, she gets up from her chair, which she only got to sit in a few minutes ago due to her busy life, and goes up to the window just in time to see a giant pirate ship come crashing into the side of her house. Frightened by the sudden appearance of an unexpected and uninvited water vessel in her humble abode, she falls over only to land face first on an oar hanging off the side of a boat. Distraught as to why she hasn't gotten life-threatening injuries from all of the hits she's taken, she gets up and climbs into the giant boat. "AHOY LASSIE!" she hears a familiar voice yell, "I HEAR IT BE A SPECIAL DAY FOR YE!" She slams open the door to the Captain's quarters and yells, "WHO COULD POSSIBLY HAVE SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT THAT THEY INTERRUPTED MY PROCRASTINATION!?!?" ''The Captain turned around, revealing himself as the one and only omnipotent ghost of the wiki, Chainoffire. "Why, me of course." he grinned. "I heard it was your birthday, so I decided to show up and get ya somethin'" He pointed his hook at a table across the room. On the table was a large cake with the words "Happy Birthday FinalRest" written on the top. "You see, even if you may be having a troubling day, and no one seems to care, remember that even an old seagoat like myself will always be there to do $12,000 worth of damage to your house and bake you a homemade cake. Happy Birthday my friend."}} 10:56, February 19, 2015 (UTC) |TearHappy= Well, I really can't beat that little prose from Chaineh above, but I'd still like to wish you a happy birthday, FR. I hope that today is a wonderful day for you, and that you'll have a lovely twentieth year filled with happiness and joy in your life. You're definitely still my favourite, and likely will be for quite a long time... No one else can compete! ^^ *Sneaks a new heart-shaped throne underneath FR's door* A new throne for my favourite admin. If ever there was someone who could make the Queen of Hearts kind, it'd be you. I'm expecting great things of you!}} 13:41, February 19, 2015 (UTC)}} *Appears Suddenly in a great puff of pink smoke* As FR pops out of the mass of birthday delectableness Roxas is suddenly standing next to her with his usual friendly smile Recommendations Payback? FA 22:31, March 6, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasAngry= It was something I missed by accident when looking over the article. I've fixed it now though by adding a few images to spruce the article up, so it can stay. Regarding the FM, I do think it would be nice to have the name of the FM displayed above the image/music sample, etc... That way, we are giving viewers more than just an image (Even a name without a link would work). In Master Xehanort's case, if one does not know who he is and has come to the wiki, then a link to his article would be most useful, even if he's not the FA himself. Those are my feelings, anyway. }}